A Robin's Feather
by ifwej0
Summary: No peace is kept forever.
1. ALLEGINCES

**ALLEGINCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**LEADER**

Hollystar- Small, silver tabby she-cat with small white paws and a narrow head.

**DEPUTY**

Frostbite- White tom with amber eyes and a long fluffy tail.

**MEDICINE CAT**

Dawnfur- Creamy tabby she-cat with large blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

Hawkfire- Cream colored tom with amber eyes.

Sedgefoot- White she-cat with icy blue eyes and a long, skinny tail.

Batheart- Large, muscular black tom with brown eyes and large paws.

Cinderfur- Dark gray tabby tom with a long muzzle and dark orange eyes.

Birdsong- Orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Turtlepaw.

Nightsong- Pretty black she-cat with amber eyes and a lighter muzzle .

Cloudfoot- Dark gray tom with a white paw and belly, yellow eyes.

Petalnose- Pale she-cat with golden eyes

Deertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a stubby tail

Cedarfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with large paws and long legs.

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Mousepelt- Dark gray tom with orange eyes

Ivytail- light silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Icepaw

**APPRENTICES**

Icepaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Turtlepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Shrewpaw- Dark brown tabby tom.

**QUEENS/KITS**

Bumblefrost- Orange tabby she-cat with soft white paws and green eyes, mother to Cedarfoot's kits: Robinkit- Dark reddish-brown tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail and dark green eyes. Finchkit- Amber-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Echosong- Pale silver tabby she-cat. Mother to Frostbite's kits: Maplekit- Russet tabby she-cat with soft fur and dark amber eyes. Stonekit- Dark gray tom.

**ELDERS**

Larkwing- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Sparrowfur- Dark, dusty brown tabby tom.


	2. Prologue

The night was quiet, the only sound being the satisfying crunch of snow underneath her paws as she quickly hurried to meet with the other medicine cats for the half-moon gathering. This was her first time going to the gathering without her mentor, Cinderfur.

She thought sadly of the former medicine cat. He had only died a few sunrises ago from a sickness that had not responded to the herbs she had tried to give him, and ever since his death, her dreams have been troubled by darkness.

Dawnfur's ear twitched as footsteps behind her knocked her out of her thoughts. "We were waiting for you." growled a large brown tabby. Nervously, Dawnfur dipped her head to the three other medicine cats. "Greetings, Stormcloud." She replied as the dark brown tabby brushed passed her.

"Cinderfur isn't here, is he okay?" asked a light gray she-cat as she stepped forward, her eyes glowing with concern. "Terrible news, Willowpool." Dawnfur sighed, glancing up towards the sky, the stars glittered above the four cats. She wondered which one could be her mentor, or if he was still traveling to Starclan. "Cinderfur died a few sunrises ago, he had something wrong with his chest and the herbs I gave him didn't do much to help." She told the gray tabby. The medicine cats' eyes glittered with sorrow, even Stormcloud looked solemn.

Stormcloud dipped his head. "I am sad to hear that Cinderfur is dead, he was a great medicine cat. However, we are wasting moonlight and should be heading in now." He remarked, beckoning his tail towards the tunnel that led into the highstones. Dawnfur was about to make a annoyed retort when she felt Willowpool's tail brush against her back. "Leave him, it isn't worth your time." Stifling back a growl, she dipped her head and followed the other medicine cats into the tunnel.

As they ventured deeper into the tunnel, darkness overwhelmed her, and when she thought she would never see light again. Light from the Moon Stone awoke her surroundings. She took her place next to Stormcloud and waited for the other medicine cats to settle down before pressing her nose against the stone, and only in a couple of heartbeats, sleep took over her and she felt herself fall into darkness.

She was awoken by a screech of terror, letting out a yowl of alarm, she scrambled to her paws. She wasn't in the cave anymore. It took her a moment to realize she was at Four Trees, the place gatherings were held on the full moon. Dawnfur glanced around at her surroundings, no one else was here. Where had the scream come from? Before she had a chance to call out, a familiar gray shape stepped out of the shadows. Dawnfur bit back a yowl of glee as she recognized the cat at once. It was Cinderfur, her old mentor, but the tom's gaze was troubled, and there was something in his mouth, as he got closer, she recognized the shape of a robin's feather.

He dropped the feather at her paws before glancing up back at her. "Dark times are coming." He warned, his tone cold. "No peace is ever kept forever, and there will be one cat to break it."

Before she had a chance to ask what he meant, her vision cleared and suddenly she was in the ThunderClan nursery. She gazed around nervously. Bumblestripe was curled around her two kits that were only born a few days ago, she had named the two kits Robinkit and Finchkit.

As she got closer, she stared intently at Robinkit and leaned down until she felt her breath against the small kit's fur. The small kit stirred in his sleep and let out a mewl of protest before pressing against his mother's belly.

The kit's gentle, soft fur was almost the exact same color of the feather her mentor had given her. Alarm shot through her, was this kit going to harm the clans one day? Will the future of her and her clan mates' life rest at his paws? She took a pace back. She shouldn't be thinking like this, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop what ever was going to happen other than sit and wait for the worse.


	3. Chapter 1

"RiverClan warriors, attack!" The yowl rang throughout the forest, and only in a couple of heartbeats, warriors from both clans were swarming over the Sunning Rocks, their shrieks so loud that he was sure they could hear it beyond the forest.

A large black tom was in the center of the battle, though no warriors were coming at him. His dark amber gaze flickered from cat to cat as if he was picking out the weakest warrior to fight.

Soon his gaze met with yours and you froze. The tom's amber gaze was cold and full of hunger. No one but you seemed to notice this tom, and it wasn't long until the cold, gray rocks began to turn scarlet, such a beautiful color of scarlet.

"Robinkit!" You turned your head at the sound of someone calling your name. "Robinkit!" It came again, and when you opened your mouth to yowl back, you felt a weight on your shoulders push you onto the rock. The black tom let out a yowl of triumph and as he raised his paw to give the killing blow, everything went black.

"Robinkit.." Robinkit raised his head, dazed. He glanced around his surroundings, it took him a second to realize that he was back in the nursery, safe and sound against his mother's soft fur.

"You were mewling in your sleep." Bumblefrost mewed, nudging her son to his paws. "Are you alright?" She asked, the concern in her mew made Robinkit feel relaxed. "Just a dream." He assured her.

Bumblefrost glanced towards the opening to the den. "Well, since your awake you might as well get some fresh air. Finchkit is already out there." She sighed and curled back up in the moss.

Robinkit bit back a yawn and nodded. He was still pretty tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep if it meant dreaming again. Robinkit crawled out of the den and glanced around the clearing, Echosong's kits were playing near the entrance of the camp, and his sister, Finchkit was close by, watching the older kits with half-closed eyes.

Maplekit and her brother, Stonekit were bigger than him and his sister. Robinkit envied the two kits, it wouldn't be long until they were apprentices, they were close to six moons old, he and Finchkit were only three moons old. Right now, it seemed that apprenticeship was a long way away.

"Hello Robinkit." mewed a voice behind him, he glanced over his shoulder uncomfortably he realized Dawnfur was watching him intently. He was never comfortable around the medicine cat, and whenever he was close to her clearing, he could feel the medicine cat's hot gaze on his fur.

"Dawnfur." He greeted her, dipping his head as she brushed passed him and out the entrance, the sharp scent of herbs on her fur made him wrinkle his nose. He watched her go, wondering what the she-cat could be thinking. Shaking his head, he padded towards his sister and sat down beside her, Finchkit acknowledged him with a flick of her tail.

"Finchkit..?" He mewed, shifting his paws awkwardly. "What is it?" She mewed, glancing up at her brother. Robinkit hesitated "Have you..had any weird dreams lately?" He dared to ask, leaning in slightly. Finchkit stared up at him, confused. "No..Should I?" She asked, tilting her head.

He shook his head. "No..I was just curious." Robinkit wondered if he should tell her about the dreams he kept on having, it would be nice to tell someone, but who could he possibly tell?

Robinkit shifted awkwardly and stood up, padding away. He could feel his sister's gaze follow him. Robinkit glanced longingly towards the entrance of the camp and raised his chin. He couldn't understand why kits weren't allowed to leave the camp, surely it wasn't all that dangerous inside the territory?

He imagined what it would be like, hunting down loads of prey for the clan, and scents everywhere. Robinkit impatiently kneaded the ground with his claws. He remembered overhearing Maplekit and Stonekit making plans about sneaking out the camp through the dirt place tunnel. Maybe he could try that?

Robinkit stalked over towards the smelly tunnel and glanced around at his surroundings. Hollystar and Frostbite, her deputy were huddled together next to her den, their heads close together as if they were talking about something important and Batheart and Sedgefoot were sharing tongues by the nettlepatch.

No one was paying any attention to him, he felt the fur along his back bristle with excitement as he padded into the tunnel and walked next to the bramble thicket that shielded the tunnel from the outside. Unsheathing his claws, he began to prick at the brambles until it was just big enough for a kit to squeeze out.

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to scramble out of the hole, ignoring the pricks of brambles that tugged at his fur. He shook out his fur, dust flying from his pelt.

Robinkit stared at awe around his surroundings, he was outside of camp!


	4. Chapter 2

Robinkit stared around his surroundings in awe. The grass underneath his paws felt nice and cool, and dew was dripping from the bushes. He opened his mouth to sniff the air, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of strange smells that overflowed his nose. The birds were singing and a robin overhead.

He felt like his breath was caught in his throat as he padded deeper into the forest. He froze when he smelled the familiar tang of herbs and a nearby cat. _Dawnfur! Did she know I was out here?_ He assumed the creamy she-cat was picking herbs. Bushing out his pelt, he began to track as far away from her as possible incase she picked up his scent.

When the medicine cat's scent began to fade away, he slowed his pace. A beetle was tracking through the grass, as if it was unaware of the small kit. Tail lashing, he got into his best stalking position and began to make his way towards the small bug that was no bigger than his paw. Letting out a mewl of joy, he pounced and landed neatly on the bug before it could fly away.

Feeling a burst of pride explode in his chest, puffing out his chest slightly. _My first prey!_ Quickly, he buried the beetle like he the warriors buried their prey so they can fetch it later.

Observing his work, he blinked in satisfaction and turned and began to track his way through the forest, but before he got that far, he scented a strange...new smell. It was a cat, definitely not any clan cat he knew. A soft growl behind him made him flinch. Whipping himself around, he froze. It was him! It was the cat from his dreams! "You!" He wailed, taking a couple steps backwards, afraid that he would attack.

But the cat only observed him quietly, his gaze felt like it was piercing through his fur. His fur was patchy and dirty, his muzzle was battered with scars and his eyes were huge and sightless. "Who are you? Leave me alone!" He hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Robinkit!" _Dawnfur!_ He felt teeth pull at his scruff and pull him up. "What are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be out here!" She growled through his fur. Robinkit glanced back towards where the cat was. He vanished, and there was no longer any scent of him anywhere. "I wa-" He was cut off as the she-cat began to head back towards the camp, his limp body hanged awkwardly from her jaws, wincing every time his body hit her legs.

When she finally set him down, they were at the ravine. Dawnfur glared at him, her eyes cold and questioning. "Who were you talking to?" She demanded. Robinkit shifted his paws awkwardly, fully aware of the she-cat's hot glare on his pelt. "No one." He lied, he knew that he couldn't talk to her about it. He couldn't talk about it to anyone, he hoped that this was just some weird dream and when he woke up, it would all be over.

Dawnfur stared at him thoughtfully before sighing, standing up on her paws. "Very well, I know that isn't the truth, but if you don't want to tell me..." She stared at the camp entrance, her eyes dark, before turning and grabbing his scruff and padding into the camp.

"Robinkit, there you are!" He heard his mother scrambling over to meet the two, his sister following quietly. "I found him trying to hunt a beetle." The medicine cat told her. Robinkit knew it was a lie, but it was better than the actual truth. What would his mother think if she thought her son talked to himself..?

Robinkit scrambled to his paws as he was set down, raising his head and forcing himself to meet his mother's angry gaze without flinching. "I wanted to hunt." He mewed. "And I caught a beetle too." He boasted, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws.

Bramblefrost frowned. "You know kits aren't allowed out of camp until the-" "Until they are six moons old." He finished, kneading the ground impatiently. Bramblefrost sighed and glanced towards the medicine cat "Thank you for bringing him back." Dawnfur gave her a nod and glanced towards Robinkit. "The deputy sent a search patrol for you, we were worried that a fox caught you, you need to talk to the leader." She told him.

He felt a prick of fear gnaw at his belly. _What if she delays my apprenticeship? What if she says I can't be a warrior at all and must be a kit forever? _"Don't worry." His mother sighed, searching her son's gaze. "She's not going to delay your apprentice ship or anything like that. We need new warriors, and our leader is no mouse brain." She told him.

Robinkit glanced at his paws, not feeling reassured at all, he felt a nudge and his mother nodded to him. "Follow me." She told him, and with Dawnfur they began to make their way to the medicine cat den, Bramblefrost glanced over her shoulder to make sure that he was still following the two cats.

As they padded into the den, Robinkit quickly stared around the den. This was the first time in the leader's den. _Someday I'll sleep in here_, he thought of leading his clan. _Robinstar! What a great name.._ "Robinkit.." A voice interrupted his thoughts as Hollystar began to pad towards him with Frostbite close. "Why did you leave the camp?" She asked gently, her eyes glowed with curiosity.

Robinkit raised his chin. "I went hunting." He answered her. Hollystar frowned and shook her head slightly. "Robinkit, you know you aren't allowed to leave the camp until you're six moons old." Robinkit bit back a growl, this was basically the same conversation he and his mother were having! Dipping his head, he muttered a apology. "I'll let you're mother decide your punishment." She mewed, nodding at Bramblefrost.

Robinkit nodded his head respectfully. He admired the she-cat's patience and kindness. He wanted to be just like her some day, watching over his clan mates and leading his clan into battles they would totally overcome.

Hollystar sighed and padded to her medicine cat and muttered something in her ear. Dawnfur's eyes suddenly grew dark and she glanced towards him. When she noticed that he was watching them, she quickly averted her gaze to Bramblefrost. "You may leave now, both of you." She told the two cats.

Bramblefrost watched the two cats intently, he guessed that she must of seen them too. Blinking, she dipped her head and nudged her son out of the den. "I'm not going to punish you, but if you do it again, I'll make sure that you're apprenticeship postponed another moon." She snapped.

He nodded and glanced towards the sky, wincing as the sun's rays of light hit his eyes, he guessed that this was the time to take a quick nap or something. Robinkit sighed and began to pad towards the nursery, aware of the murmur of surprise as he passed Maplekit and Stonekit. He squeezed inside and curled up in his nest, wrapping his long tail around his body. It wasn't long until his breathes became slower and he became more unaware of his surroundings. After a few more heartbeats, he felt himself being drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
